<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel to some by blea_my</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776436">Angel to some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my'>blea_my</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Xiao Zhan, Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Steampunk, Surprise Ending, Teasing, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, bounty hunter! Wang Yibo, criminal!xiao zhan, no Smut no smut no smut no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blea_my/pseuds/blea_my</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Yibo is a young bounty hunter who never faced defeat until a certain criminal catches his eye...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel to some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just a setting plot fic nothing way too serious and complex is explained sooo...yeah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loud laughs and chatter filled the small pub at the end of a street as normal humans went to sleep after long labour while bandits and freelancers opened their windows for business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was a normal night in a small portion of capital Yiling. Hitmen, bandits, drug lords and all sorts of underworld creatures that raved the whole night entered the pubs and clubs, making deals and receiving payments while all sorts of crimes happened around them. Among these rascals sat a young bounty hunter who acquired a huge position in the underworld at age of 18 by capturing the biggest bounty which was placed on Old Wen Master's head, who belonged to a controversial political party, which was behind the deaths of thousands. Such a talented child was immediately placed as a "CODE RED" in the underworld and as days went by his hold got stronger and stronger, hence he was named Predator by the underworld. Wang Yibo actually had a good laugh as he heard his name being repeated around him but his pride shone through his eyes whenever he heard every rascal being scared of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason why Yibo was given such name was due to his hard to put out fire of determination in his heart and stealthy attacks. Each and every time someone ignited that fire or tried to mock him, they always ended up in Lake of Yiling or near police department with </span>
  <b>arms broken</b>
  <span>. Even though police absolutely loathe him for taking all the glam, he still worked and tried his best to assist them from shadows. These incidents led to many names ranging from Leo to Pyro but in the end he was blessed with Predator. Everything was going well for our lovely 23 year old bounty hunter until he was tasked with the latest bounty which was on head of a criminal that stole precious things from stout rich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only criminal who tricked his mind and escaped. Needless to say, Yibo was pissed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🦁🐰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glass slammed down on the wooden counter filled with bumps and cracks from bar fights. Everyone around the bat cleared immediately as a drunk but still sober bounty hunter sent a glare towards the barmaid, who immediately ran to fill his glass up again. It was a lousy night with a huge crowd as always but instead of victorious Yibo, celebrating his win, sat a soundless and angry one with a hand gripping tightly on the glass, enough to almost break it into pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason behind his anger was the news being casted on TV which grabbed the attention of many standing near. Another one of the valuables remaining Wen family inherited was stolen and no doubt sold at a higher price in Black market. That specific criminal was angel to some and devil to others. As many people around Yibo praised him while exactly the same amount disgraced him. Wens were notorious and arrogant.Most of them looted the government and country by using donations and even burning down orphanages and old houses just to greedily eat the insurance. They blindfolded people by making few hospitals and 'schools' but that still didn't stop some from getting their revenge. And for such revenge, Predator was hired to finish off Mastee Wen controlling everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo had been chasing this Angel/Demon for the past few months and everytime he thought he was at blink of success something inconvenient would happen. Like that time when he had cornered him at bridge and almost caught his slim latex cladded figure when a smirk formed on his lips and he fell backwards almost making Yibo's heart stop but realization hit him later like bricks when loud horn sounded below as Angel escaped him once again with the help of incoming train. Yibo, of course, didn't stop there and even jumped at the last compartment before the train left but in the blink of his eye, the shadow disappeared and Angel was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next time he appeared in the middle of the evening, when Yibo was patrolling mindlessly around the capital. His eyes caught sight of black latex and red ribbon which made him gallop across the buildings like a feral animal as he chased after his prey. The said prey had already watched his predator from a distance and just laughed as he jumped along the roof of buildings. For a moment he stopped to look where his hunter went but that was enough for a pissed off Predator to pounce at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth to be told, Yibo was gleeful at his sudden attack choice but that happiness left him quickly as he felt his body being flipped over and a hard object coming in contact with his face, almost knocking off his mask that covered his lower face leaving his eyes unshielded as they widened at closer look of Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that second, Yibo could say that his eyes had seen probably the most beautiful pair of lips, which were aesthetically decorated by a beauty mole. His eyes immediately went up to Angel's which shone brightly as his lips curled into smirk,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like prey caught the predator this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was enough to snap Yibo out of his trance and make him pull himself up, along with a surprised Angel, enough to free his leg and swing it over. His move was immediately noticed by his captive who instantly moved out of the range by leaning back and smoothly flipping back. Yibo got up with a push as his prey looked at him with approving eyes as he let out a whistle, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so bad, I gotta hand it to you Predator! You're definitely what I imagined you'd be like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo didn't stop to listen to his talking anymore as he ran towards the rascal just to find him jumping down again with a similar smug look he gave Yibo at their last run. By the time Yibo reached down, all he saw was a crowd of countless people rushing towards home. With a punch to wall, he left the place through shadows, jumping from window to window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clashes and taunts didn't stop and till this day, Angel followed Yibo just to irritate the hell out of him like his personal toy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Having enough of that useless and tasteless alcohol, Yibo lowered his hood further down before adjusting his mask and leaving the pub. It was a chilly night filled with loud laughter and roaring of motorcycles around the block. Loud music and crazy rave parties echoed in the silent night as a young bounty hunter walked down the empty street. It was peaceful until he heard a soft thump of feet landing and a familiar smell surrounding him.A sigh left him as he gripped tightly on his long edged blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a beautiful night" Angel hummed happily as he walked in front of Yibo with a little skip in his steps, supposedly tempting the man behind him like a bunny ready to be eaten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our predator like always, stayed quiet instead of giving him a reply and kept thinking of ways to trap that little tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only thing missing for me tonight is a beautiful lover, oh to spend this cold night in someone's embrace." He turned towards Yibo with a coquettish pout before smirking like a gremlin, "tell me little </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you have someone back at home waiting for you, desperately?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wang Yibo stopped dead in his tracks before he lashed out his blade and pinned the criminal hard against the building wall with the blade pressed to his milky neck contrasting with the shiny blade. A flash of pain went over Angel's face before it turned into a teasing smirk once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell are you?! And how do you know my name!" Sentences flowed with seething fury from Yibo's mouth as the man in front of him constantly ignited the fire in his chest making him grip tighter on the junction between his shoulder and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel opened his mouth with a coquettish smirk still on his face, looking at Yibo with a seductive pout, "If you kept pinning me like this, I won't even last long puppy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Call me Angel if you want to." He smiled cutely with his head tilting to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo took in a deep breath as he pressed the blade harder making a small red line appear, "Don't play with me Angel and tell me who you are and who do you work for." He was no longer in the mood of playing, with alcohol in his system, his words and actions broke way too many rules he had made for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Angel didn't trash talk and actually answered with what Yibo felt was sincerity, "I've known you for a long time…and looking at you like this-" He stopped for a moment as his flirty voice had completely changed into a soft one. An expression of realization went across his face as a small pout appeared on his face, "Makes me so damn horny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo, who previously had a slowly melting blank face, growled angrily before he felt his arm being twisted and his face being shoved into the wall as his blade fell down with a clash, all happening within a second. As he tried to free his hands, he felt a body press against his back and a low voice whisper against his ear, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not good to place a blade against someone's neck who admires you, puppy."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🐰🦁</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For days, Yibo thought about that incident and for weeks, Angel didn't appear before him. His crimes were still going on with full passion. Many orphanages were granted funds from an anonymous source as well as memorials and old houses were granted a load of facilities and money from unknown sources. Huge drug lords were also donating which caused a huge shock across the underworld. What was happening? Nobody knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo decided to stay home for the rest of the week as he worked as a mechanic in his Uncle's workshop. His obsession with bikes and cars led him to spending time creating gadgets that helped him gallop like a free horse around the capital. He spent the whole week renovating his gears and working on his beloved motorbike. It was probably the last week of 4th month and approximately 3 weeks since his last encounter with Angel, when suddenly during night his ears perked up at the tapping sound of feet in his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his blade, he soundlessly descended the stairs down to the kitchen hallway from where a sound of humming was coming. Upon entering the room, he was blessed with a black cladded figure going through his fridge. Yibo quietly walked over with his, now sheathed, blade in order to put that annoying bastard to a little slumber but before he could do anything, Angel turned around just in time and dodged  the attack while a small gasp left his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An angry expression came across his face as he placed his hands on his hips, "Is this how you greet your friends, puppy? Bad manners!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo smiled smugly at him as he crossed his arms across his chest bringing the intruder's eyes to them before looking back at him, " No, that's how I greet </span>
  <b>intruders</b>
  <span>. You seriously want to die or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled sweetly as he leaned over the counter, placing his face in his hand, "Wow, your normal voice is as tempting as your angry one" He hummed with a pout on his lips ," and who knew such a dashing face held so much anger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment thst Yibo realized he fucking forgot his mask. But he didn't feel the emergency as he should have. Mask and a title was the only thing separating his two lives and right now, both of his lives were revealed to the notorious criminal in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel whistled a little as he looked around the spacious kitchen, clicking his tongue, "I was right! You have no one to embrace, right puppy?" For a trash mouth like him, saying embrace instead of fuck, really triggered Yibo who still stood blankly with arms tightly crosses in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that Yibo had no one. He didn't really need anyone because of his job. Having a partner who knew nothing about the shit you go through would only become a weak point and Yibi hated having those weak points. If anything, he would rather have a one night stand and be on his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking and leaving is fine for me." Yibi replied nonchalantly as a look of surprise that Yibo thought was rare, flashed across his opponent's face making him clear his throat and looking away with a hum as he jumped on the counter, swinging his legs and not making eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This somehow made Yibo chuckle as he finally realized the bashfulness of the trash mouth in front of him. As much as he liked talking, using a dirty dictionary was a huge step for Angel. This made Yibo finally gain an upper hand in something against his opponent. For some reason, Yibo completely forgot the relation both had between them and crossed the kitchen to finally approach the criminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Cat got your tongue baobao?" Using the same technique, Angel used at him countless times, proved to be quite successful as Angel tried to reply but his words got stuck at cutely spoken 'baobao'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo placed his arms on each side of the counter, entrapping the lean figure sitting on it by fitting between his legs, "Still thinking of ways to make a fool out of me baby?"  a pout appeared at Yibo's face as the criminal in front of him looked at him as he hung moon. Completely entranced and gulping down before blinking rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't-" His voice cracked making a soft blush appear at his moonlit neck bringing a sense of pride in Yibo's heart as he unconsciously rubbed his thumb at dimples of Venus, he subconsciously touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't what?" Yibo leaned closer to his ear as he whispered lowly with his hands moving down to Angel's thighs as hot breath against his prey's ear earned him a shudder that made Yibo dance a little in his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with shudder came a small mewl that snapped Yibo out of his nerve wrecking plan and turned his competitive fire into one of lust, "Yibo~~" The way it left those pretty lips made Yibo lose his breath for a moment as he blinked and stared at the man in front of him. For years, he had many one night stands and most of them called him Wang or some other pet name they loved but hearing that soft yet harsh breathy 'Yibo' from Angel in front him sent a rush of blood down Yibo's bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand reached up to the revealed cheek under black mask, softly caressing it as he felt the criminal leaning into his hand like a touch starved kitten. Yibo desperately wanted to know who he was and how he knew Yibo but his eyes and mind were stuck with the tempting scenery in front of him. Same hand turned his cheek up before pulling the vigilante into a hot open mouthed kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, Yibo heard a soft gasp as his own heart started to beat faster against his chest while his brain cursed at him loudly for being hormonal and kissing his bounty. But all of those thoughts went to trash when he felt arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. As Yibo bit his lower lip, enough to break down the man in front of him, his hands grabbed moved from face to his slim waist pulling him closer, making both of them groan at intimate contact as Yibo explored his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes went by in a blink as both pulled away breathless and having a hard situation, caused by their respective behaviour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile spread across Angel's face as he leaned his face against Yibo's cheek, chuckling lightly, "Gosh, that was lovely." He whispered against his cheek, still completely pressed up against Yibo's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo hummed as he felt the man facing him again with the same closeness and bright shy eyes. Yibo was still looking at him with parted swollen lips as his thumb rubbed at the red beautiful lips in front of him. His hands tempted to remove the mask but were caught when he touched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel just sighed out as he pressed his forehead against Yibo's tiredly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same bright eyes looked up with his hands grabbing Yibo's like suddenly his life depended upon them. His thumb caressed his knuckles as he spoke softly with pouty lips, "Not your enemy, just an admirer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo huffed as he tried to focus on his voice or anything to remember who he was but in that moment, his only thoughts were to take this man to his bed with the eyes and expression he was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still," He raised one of Yibo's hand up to his lips as he stared into his eyes and kissed his fingertips, making Yibo lose his consciousness once again (not literally of course) and continuing, " If you wanna see, you can… just prepare to be disappointed." He smiled cutely as he placed Yibo's hand against his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still closer to each other with their chests almost touching and those small nips at his fingers made Yibo grow even more restless. He sighed out a shaky breath as his hand reached the long red ribbon holding mask in place, tied up behind his head and pulling it softly to remove the mask. As the whole face came in front of him illuminated by moonlight, his eyes widened as a sheepish smile spread across the face of the man sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>💚❤️.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yibo! Stop fussing over your bike and help out a customer here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo growled as he threw the tools back into his box and covered his bike before walking out of the garage towards the entrance, where he was met with the annoyed face of his Uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"don't give me that angry face, it's just a small bicycle now go" His Uncle smiled sarcastically making him roll his eyes but those eyes turned saucer as he was met with a cute face adorned by beautiful big curious eyes, flying from object to object around room until they fell upon Yibo's who stood there motionlessly as two of them stared at each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan cleared his throat as he came back to his senses when Yibo spoke up. His face lit up with smile as he looked at Yibo properly and bowed to greet him, "Nice to see you again Yibo" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo looked shocked at the sudden bow and decided to bow back respectfully. He was about to chatter even more when suddenly he looked at the little child besides him, trying to make his bicycle work. Yibo instantly went over the counter towards the little boy and crouched next to him and looked at his bicycle, "So, what's the problem?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy wiped off his sweat as he crossed his arms angrily, "It stops paddling and won't move!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo felt bad for the poor thing and immediately went to work on repairing it's chain just to get rid of the work in order to catch up with the beauty who stood quietly next to them with curious big eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the whole 20 minutes, Yibo's mind ran over what Xiao Zhan had been upto all these years. Was he married? Was this child his?!? What happened after Yibo left the orphanage? Questions ran around his mind like chickens without heads and before he knew it the bicycle was repaired and he was finally free to interrogate his old friend who looked even more cuter than he was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he wiped his hands on the towel, he felt the presence of purity next to him making him look up to see Zhan standing in front of him, "Um, here's the payment… I was running late so wanna catch up some other time?" Yibo wanted to yell yes but minding his manners and his Uncle's warning stares from Zhan's back made him nod and reply with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to pay. It was a small thing nothing huge or time consuming." A look of surprise went across Zhan's face as he bowed yet again making Yibo feel like an elder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days went by like seconds as Yibo and Zhan started to hang out together. It was a busy world with busy duties. Zhan being a teacher, in an orphanage he and his sister assisted, was something not looked upon in the world they were living in but for Yibo it was a perfect job for someone as pure and gentle as his Zhan ge. Later on, he learned that Zhan was not married and that boy actually belonged to the orphanage and that was what kept Yibo going till now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The softness, kindness Xiao Zhan had made Yibo fall more and more in love with him but that love was painfully rejected when he saw Zhan kissing a girl near the boundary of his school. Of course, both Yibo and Zhan saw each other but after that incident, Yibo became more restrictive with his emotions and feelings while making lame excuses to stop hanging out with Zhan. That atlast led them to having an argument for no reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you atleast take time to explain why you lied about having work while here you are drinking away?" Zhan asked with his voice calm as ever and that triggered Yibo even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just leaned back into the couch as neon lights shone across his face, "I just didn't want to hang out with you." That one simple sentence was enough to send a small shudder if pain down Zhan's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay... It's okay.. now come on you're way drunk to leave on your own." Zhan nodded slowly before moving over to carry his stupid friend who dodged him like he was cancerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me" He moaned with displeasure before turning his face away, "you're not my boyfriend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhan huffed out as he angrily stood up, "What is your problem?! You've been weird for weeks! What's wrong?!" He finally yelled, making Yibo roll his eyes like a brat at him and move towards him with the same anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my problem! You can't just play with someone's feelings like that! Just go home and make out with whatever girl you've over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle left Zhan's lips as he moved towards Yibo who was sitting there like an angry baby. He pulled Yibo towards him and immediately embraced him in a hug, " She was no one, puppy. Just an old friend whom I pushed away in the next second, if you had only stayed longer enough to watch the end of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strong blush spread across young Yibo's face as he pulled away and looked at Zhan who was giving him a genuine smile. Yibo immediately felt a bit childish for ignoring his friend who now was well aware of his huge crush but even in the wrecked world they lived in, that small thing held a huge place in building a beautiful relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the Universe was not on their side as the following week, a huge fire broke out in an orphanage which Zhan assisted along with his sister. The fire took the lives of few faculty members who hurriedly pushed kids out but those flames did engulf Zhan's only remaining family. It was so sudden that within a blink of an eye the funeral  was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then, it had been five years since Yibo last saw him as Zhan left the capital without leaving info about his whereabouts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>🐰🦁💚❤️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing seemed to stop completely as his eyes encountered those familiar huge curious ones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those beautiful brown doe eyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>that once made him insomniac. And those same cherry lips that made him go crazy everytime they kissed his cheek. How could he not remember him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo's mouth fell open as he stared at the face which always lit up Yibo's mood and day with the same adoration he had years ago. That was Xiao Zhan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zhan! Standing in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He kissed Zhan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. These words chanted around his head like a broken recorder before he felt soft lips pressing against his lips once again, bringing him back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed back fiercely with Zhan's head secured within his hands. A soft moan left Zhan's lips as he wrapped his legs around Yibo's waist pulling him closer as they passionately made out on the counter top. His hands were caught by Yibo's as he pressed them firmly on the counter top and pulled away, pressing a soft peck on his beauty mole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand turned Zhan's chin upward as he pressed on swollen lips,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been five years Zhan…" He whispered as he kissed his jaw with one hand still holding his hands behind his back while he nipped at the jawline, marking it u. "You've changed a lot, baobao." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips gave a small kiss to Zhan's earlobe making him laugh a little as he opened his eyes and tilted his head, exposing his long neck to lion in front of him, "A good change na" He smiled coquettishly making Yibo grip his waist by wrapping his arms around it and pulling him more closer as Zhan looked at him with still flirty side look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo missed the sweet shy Zhan which was hidden  somewhere in there but this new Zhan or you can say Angel was driving him crazy already. With an open mouth kiss against his neck, Yibo picked his past lover up and carried him up to his room before dropping him on bed as Zhan pouted at him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that how you treat your veteran lover puppy? Bad mann-" His words were cut short as an aggressive Yibo kissed him hard on his lips,turning words into full of emotions moan. Yibo's mind buzzed with the continuous sweet sounds as his hands rushed through the layers of clothing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night went away with Predator finally putting his paws on Angel, who had scared half of the capital to death and the other half to relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright rays awakened a tired and sleepy young man who felt duvet falling off of his body and chilly air making him shiver like hell. His nose scrunched up in displeasure as he tried to open his eyes and use his hands but to his surprise he found them tied up to bedpost as he lay half naked in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thousand questions ran through his head as the door opened and a freshly bathed Yibo entered the room with a hum making Zhan struggle even more against the ribbon which once belonged to his mask. The memories of last night came back to him like a shock when a surge of pain went through his bottom making him gasp accidentally and grab Yibo's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you're awake Angel" His face turned into a smirking one as he turned around and approached the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhan pouted as he took in a deep sigh, "Why am I suddenly tied up Yibo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo looked at ribbon around his pretty wrists and leaned forward to massage those red wrists before leaning down and kissing Zhan's cheek, "Despite what we had in past, you're still my bounty baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhan looked at him surprised for a second before his expression turned into a smug one, "Oh, you still wanna play, puppy?" He tilted his head and for a second he saw Yibo's expression changing into one of restraint before he controlled himself. A small smirk broke out on Zhan's lips as he admired the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We never stopped baobao" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a review!! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>